My Ninja
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Reffie and Yuffentine. One-shot. Angst Drama Fluff. First Person POV. Reno's thoughts on Yuffie as she's out of their home for a bit. Angsty, because of what else happens.


_**My Ninja**_

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, places, or anything else in the story. I merely own the storyline - I stole it fairly from my muses, thank you very little!_

_**Summary:** I was listening to The Cure, though I'm not sure if it explains any of this. Reffie and Yuffentine. One-shot. Angst/Drama/Fluff. First Person POV. Reno's thoughts on Yuffie as she's out of their home for a bit. Angsty, because of what else happens. Review, pretty please!_

* * *

I have promised her the world; she got nothing. I need her there at all times; she only asked for my love. My temper erupts regularly; she takes it in stride. I am a prick; she is an angelic princess.

Why the hell does she put up with me? She could have left my sorry Turk-ass many times, especially those nights I came home drunk. I'm a mean drunk, I won't deny it... But I've never, _ever_ hit her. She's sobbed because of things I never meant, nor did I mean to say them. I've awaken on the couch and stumbled into our bedroom, only to find a note on our bed.

... But she always comes back. I apologize, get her flowers, candy, and what-not, and tell her that I love her. I do, you know. Yes, I love that woman. She's the only one to make me beg. I've begged on hands and knees for her not to leave. "I can change," I'll say. Her eyes always soften and she sets her bags down, collapsing into my arms, asking me to stop drinking.

She doesn't understand about my past and I won't make her learn about it. There's nothing but hurt for me there, so I drink away the nightmares. Hell, there's shit about me that even Rude doesn't know. Only I'll ever know about my family, my life before the Turks, my friends...

Then, again, she's not telling me everything about her past either. Like... I wasn't the person she lost her virginity to. And I know nothing about her pre-AVALANCHE days. Heh. My sweet ninja, always confusing the hell out of me.

She and Elena were out when I got her a gift. Rude helped me pick it out. Golden band, thin, of course, with two smoky stones on either side of a beautiful diamond. Rude suggested a materia in place of the diamond, but that's so damn tacky.

... Besides, I liked the diamond's sparkle much better.

All afternoon, I tried to think of ways to propose. All afternoon, I waited. And a phone call answered my waiting.

"Reno, get over here now!"

"Rude? Over where? Why?"

"The hospital. There was an accident."

So, I'm still waiting. Doctors won't let me see her, only Tifa and Elmyra would be allowed in... But they haven't shown up. They haven't seen or spoken to her...

Yuffie stopped talking to them when she chose me over AVALANCHE. They didn't take it well and Cloud _forbids_ them to speak to Yuffie or any of us Turks. Godo hasn't seen or heard from his daughter for a year... And won't until she's twenty-five, legal age for her to take over the ruling of Wutai.

A doctor just came out and said I'm allowed to see her. He says she's in pretty bad shape. Not bad enough for her to be unconscious. Hell, she's probably taken harder hits sparring with Highwind, Gun Man, or that vampire.

She... doesn't look all that great. She broke her left wrist and shattered her left knee cap. They'll take her in for surgery first thing in the morning. Her eyes are both blacked and cuts are sewn up. Doc says there won't be much scarring, if any.

"Hey, babe," I manage to choke out. It hurts me to see her this way. I've dealt her heavy blows with my EMR (granted it was when we HAD to fight each other) and she never even flinched. She looks so vulnerable on that stupid bed. I hate hospital beds. They're so uncomfortable and cold.

"Hey," she rasps back out to me. Her short hair's a mess, so I smooth it gently with one hand, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"So, Laney's not a good driver, huh?" I joke weakly. Did I mention that I hate hospitals?

A nurse with curly auburn hair walks in. "'Ello, Miss Kisaragi. I'm Rhonda, your nurse. I just need to run a few tests."

My eyes are wide as she produces that needle. If not for Yuffie's slightly bruised hand clutching mine weakly, I'd be bolting. I'm skiddish around needles. After Hojo, though, who wouldn't be? Have I said that I hate hospitals?

There, the blood has been drawn and the nurse is gone. Yuffie mumbles something incoherently, so I lean closer. Her gray eyes are droopy. "My mother died on a battle field when I was six months old," she says. I just watch her, still smoothing her hair gently. "Godo raised me until I was twelve, then I ran away. I met AVALANCHE six years ago when I was sixteen. I... I fell for _him_, then. Vincent. My first... love." Her eyes droop even more and I wonder why she's telling me this now, of all times.

"I love you, Reno."

That knot of fear has worked its way from a hidden spot to my stomach. Her ramblings are those of a dy-... No, I refuse to say it. "I love you too, Yuff." My hand finds her ring in my pocket. "I want to marry you, Yuffie Damaya Kisaragi."

A smile, ever-so-faint, crosses her chapped lips. "I do," she rasps out before her eyes close.

The steady beep of the monitor that had been a comforting, if frightening, sound while I sat next to her eased to a high-pitched whine and my eyes widen. Is she...?

Nurses and doctors ruch in, shoving me out of the way. Rhonda's voice yells, "Clear!" but I'm not seeing anything except her body, motionless, on the bed.

The monitor beeps back to life once, only for a moment or two, but that horrible, annoying, high-pitched whine replaces it once again.

**((End of Scene))**

* * *

Reno Zanard pulled his glasses on to hide his MAKO eyes from the early morning's glare. No, for once he wasn't drunk or hungover. Instead, his eyes were bloodshot from salty, fiery hot tears. He'd given up alcohol and nicotine finally.

A coffin was being lowered into the ground as two men remained, watching it carefully. One man was tall, his crimson hair tied back carefully, a black suit and green tye setting off his MAKO eyes when the glasses are removed. The other was tall with obsidian locks held out of his crimson eyes with a scarlet head band that matched his cape. He wore black beneath the long cape that covered the lower half of his handsome face.

The men exchanged grieved glares before continuing their own stories. One's story was nearly over, the other not quite reaching halfway through. Both wished to see their ninja smiling once again.

Reno went to a bridge and flung the golden ring as hard as he could before collapsing into Rude's truck, sobbing pitifully and uncharacteristically. Vincent disappeared into the shadows, never to be heard from until his death, when his will was released. He left everything to Yuffie, his love, and to Reno, her fiancee. Neither were alive to receive the large sum of gil or the ShinRa Mansion. In the Lief Stream, a certain ninja had problems of her own to face.

Fin>>

**YK2: Hope you enjoyed. Kinda weak, but oh well. Please review!**


End file.
